


Огонька для дамы

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Saving Grace (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tattoos
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: Так-то трахнуть бармена любимого паба — святое дело





	Огонька для дамы

**Author's Note:**

> Автор выражает благодарность Эрику "Эверласту" Шроди за концерт и вдохновение на драббл, который автор хотел написать еще с мохнатого года.

Так-то трахнуть бармена любимого паба — святое дело. (А святых дел от Грейс как-то уж очень давно кое-кто заждался.) Трахнуть такого охуенного мужика, который все ухмыляется да стаканы свои ебучие протирает, но налить сверх положенного ее тощей тушке всегда зажмет — дело чести и особый пунктик в списке.

Хер у Джейка что надо, отличный хер — потолще чем у Хэма, и пахнет сам Джейк так по-настоящему — вискарем, дешевыми сигаретами и опасностью, тем непредсказуемым ее сортом, который есть только у ирландцев. Сейчас он кривится в игриво-хитрожопой улыбочке и вообще очень мил — знает, сволочь, как ему идут эти омерзительно охуительные ямочки на щеках — а в следующую минуту уже может месить кулачищами рожу какому-нибудь бухому мудаку. Экономия на вышибале, чтоб ее.

Не то чтобы Джейк был прямо чистокровным ирландцем — сейчас таких поди сыщи, но сраные гены не пропьешь, и Грейс ясно видит, как через все смешение кровей эти уши торчат у него изо всех дыр. Интересно, что сказал бы Эрл, если бы узнал, что сейчас, прыгая на здоровенном ирландском хере, она думает (если вообще способна думать, прыгая на хере) совсем не о концепции греха ебли с явно женатым мужиком и уж точно не о католическом Иисусе боже упаси, а о чем-то явно языческом и очень, очень грязном.

Она упирается ладонями ему во влажные от пота плечи и сжимает коленями мягкие, немного заплывшие жирком бока, словно на родео пытается объездить ретивого самца, что, в общем-то, так и есть. Джейк явно тащится, когда баба сверху — но при этом так крепко держит ее за задницу, насаживая на себя, что завтра точно будут синяки как после побоев. Кончая прямо в нее, он, приоткрыв рот, сильно дергает бедрами — и ей достаточно сунуть руку вниз и совсем немного потереть себя, чтобы кончить следом.

Падая на несвежие простыни своей холостяцкой берлоги рядом с Джейком, Грейс невольно проводит ладонью по своей потной груди, рукой тянется за сигаретой — и он поворачивается набок, к ней лицом, подпирает голову кулаком и лыбится. Лыбится своей блядской, ебучей ирландской улыбкой.

— Найти даме немного огонька?

— Блядь, Джейк, сама как-нибудь справлюсь, — она поджигает сигарету и садится, скрестив ноги. — И сотри с рожи этот айриш грин блядский. Джентльмен.

— Еще чего.

Голым мяконький Джейк выглядит обманчиво уязвимо. Она бросает взгляд сначала на татуху с ирландскими буквами — что-то вроде Sinn Féin, потом — на татуху в виде куриных ангельских крылышек у него пониже шеи, где-то в районе ключиц. Делает затяжку. Запускает влажные пальцы в растрепанные волосы. Замечает, как он пялится на ее сиськи, а потом упирается взглядом ей между ног. Там очень мокро.

— Давно у тебя эта татуха? — она указывает пальцем на крылышки, а потом не убирает руку, а просто касается татуировки. Кожа у Джейка здесь до странного нежная.

— Какое-то время, — уклончиво отвечает он. Прищур у него такой хитрый, что Грейс начинает подозревать, что он что-то знает. Она в последний момент давит в себе желание поиграть в полицейского. В последний раз это не очень хорошо кончилось. И все же...

— Отличная вещь, совпадения. Вроде что-то такое, таинственное, а вроде можно и послать нахуй.

— Ты про свои крылья?

— Ага, — Грейс потягивается, словно чувствуя, как сзади что-то расправляется — но, вероятнее всего, она просто перебрала травы перед еблей.

Джейк молчит с пару секунду, сверля ее взглядом — блядская ухмылка все еще при нем — и произносит только:

— На все воля Аллаха, ангелочек.

— Бля, действительно, — ржет Грейс и снова тянется к его охуительному члену.


End file.
